Kratos
The Character Name: Kratos Origin: God of War Gender: Male Species: Human Demigod Affilation: Sparta, Olympus (defected) Age: Unknown, at least middle aged Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reaction time, stamina and agility, regeneration (mid-low), powers granted by the gods or titans, immortality (Type 1) Weaknesses: Nothing worth noting Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (tossed the Collossus of Rhodes off him, manhandles giant monsters, wrestles with massive Titans, overpowers beings who can match Titans and Hercules) Striking Strength: Class K+ Speed: Peak Human movement speed, Hypersonic+ reactions (reacted to the Leviathan's Claw, said Leviathan scaled most of Mt Olympus in a second, react to arrows easily, sees falling rubble in almost standstill compared to his movement, reacts to beings faster than him while slowed in time) | Superhuman with the Boots of Hermes Durability: City Block+ level (was able to tank being sent through several stone walls without injury, was blasted from the side of a volcano without significant damage) Destructive Capacity: Skyscraper+ level Range: Tens of meters melee range, possibly over a hundred meters with magic Stamina: Huge, can climb up mountains and fight for days on end without tiring FactPile Tier: High Superhuman Equipment Standard Equipment Blades of Chaos/Athena/Exile: Pretty much the same things Golden Fleece: Good defense thing Wings of Icarus: Former Equipment Notable Attacks/Techniques Rage of the Gods: Basically where Kratos becomes supercharged with power and becomes stronger and invulnerable (gameplay mechanics and no limit fallacy) Rage of the Titans: Basically the same as Rage of the Gods, except you just recieve less damage instead of become invulnmerable Rage of Sparta: Basically the same as the above 2, except less powerful, probably due to lacking powerups from other beings Poseidon's Rage: '''Kratos unleashes an omnidirectional AoE electricity attack that electrocutes enemies (note: Invulnerability while using it is a gameplay mechanic as has been proven many times on Pit vs Kratos alone) '''Head of Medusa/Euralye: Kratos can use these to turn enemies he targets with this into stone Zeus' Fury: Can throw Zeus' thunderbolts at his opponents. Can supercharge the bolts for moar damage Amy of Hades: Can summon souls of Hades which attack nearby enemies. Are also immune to damage through spiritual intangiability Soul Summoning: Ability of the Claws of Hades. Can sumon several souls to attack his opponents, some of which possess special abilities (such as petrification and soundwaves) Army of Sparta: Ability of the Blades of Exile. Can create a phalanx around him where several spears thrust out of it and several arrows rain down from the sky, hurting enemies Typhon's Bane: A magical bow that fires very sharp gusts of wind similar to arrows. THis bow also allows Kratos to create small hurricanes, fire multiple wind homing blasts and summon a raging tempest that attacks enemies around him Bow of Apollo: Can rapid fire arrows and supercharge arrows that light on fire Cronos' Rage: Creates orbs of electricity that act as "traps" to damage enemies. The orbs can also explode Nemesis Rage: Ability of the Nemesis Whp where Kratos electrocutes his enemies when they come into contact with the Whip Atlas Quake: '''Kratos pounds the ground with his fists causing massive shockwaves that can cause enemies and debris to go flying '''Nemean Roar: Kratos slams the ground with his Nemean Cestus, creating waves of magic energies to hurt his enemies Barabrian Hammer: A large and powerul hammer that once belonged to the Barbarian King. As well as being a melee weapon, Kratos can use it to create shockwaves by slamming it into the ground. Can also summon souls in a similar fashion to the Army of Hades Spear of Destiny: A spear that can fire razor sharp energy blasts as projectiles. Can also leave traps on the battlefield that explode on contact Blade of Artemis: A large powerful blade used by Artemis to slay a Titan Blade of Olympus: Kratos' most powerful weapon. It is a large powerful sword that can fire energy blasts. Zeus was able to slay the Titans with one attack from the Blade, although Kratos' control over the Blade isn't as good as Zeus' as far as feats go. The Blade can also one hit gods and drain them of their power Golden Fleece: A shiled worn on Kratos' right arm that allows him to deflect attacks thrown at him. Although this is largely based on gameplay mechanics and hard to gauge Icarus Wings: Kratos uses these wings taken from Icarus to glide through the air Sun Shield: A large shield used to parry attacks, leavin the opponent open to counter Charon's Wrath: Casts green clouds of ravenous flame that can spread amongst enemies Light of Dawn: Kratos can hurl orbs of bright light at enemies. Can be charged for more damage or fired rapidly Efreet: Releases the demonic fire spirit Efreet to attack enemies with omnidirectional fire AoEs Helios' Head: Helios' head that was torn off by Kratos and used a flashlight to reveal invisilbe objects, light dark enemies and blind his opponents Pandora's Box: Was used by Kratos against Ares at the end of God of War 1. Gives Kratos the size and power to fight and kill a God God of War: Kratos' form when he became the God of War after killing Ares. As such Kratos logically possesses Ares' powers including telekinesis, size shifting, pyrokinesis, flight and telepathy. Since this is not current incarnation, this is normally not used unless stated by the OP Time Manipulation: Kratos can slow time by at least half with the Amulet of the Fates. Although he needs a statue to use this power. He can also travel through time. Although he has not demonstrated this ability without the Loom Chamber, contrary to the claims of other posters FP Victories Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Aang Profile (both combatants were at full potential and Kratos was composite) Conan (Conan the Barbarian) - Conan Profile Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) - Dante Alighieri Profile GLADOS (Portal) Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile (have faced each other several times, was also allied with War once, who wasn't really a factor) Malus Darkblade (Warhammer Fantasy) Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Nariko (Heavenly Sword) - Nariko Profile Perseus (Clash of the Titans) - Perseus Profile Simon Belmont (Castlevania) - Simon Belmont Profile War (Darksiders) - War Profile Xena (Xena Warrior Princess) - Xena Profile FP Defeats Akuma (Street Fighter) - Akuma Profile Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) - Cloud Strife Profile (was allied with Dante and still lost) Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile Darth Bane (Star Wars) - Darth Bane Profile Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) - Harry Dresden Profile HST Gauntlet (Naruto, Bleach and One Peice) (Was allied with Vampire Hunter D, Dante, Alucard and Ryu Hayabusa, Kratos ranked at mid-high tier HST level) Link (Legend of Zelda) (Is easily capable of beating the TP, ST, MC, ST, FS/FSA, OoT/MM and SS incarnations of Link and would lose to the ALttP/OoX/LA, LoZ/AoL and WW/PH incarnations of Link. "Composte Link" would beat Kratos handily) Lord Aizen (Bleach) - Lord Aizen Profile Pit (Kid Icarus) - Pit Profile Sauron (Lord of the Rings) - Sauron Profile Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) - Sephiroth Profile (both combatants were not allowed magic) Servants Gauntlet (Nasuverse) - (It was determined Kratos could beat the weaker Servants and would lose to the mid-high tier Servants such as Gilgamesh, Archer, both Lancers, Saber, Saber Alter and both Beserkers) Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) - Shendu Profile Skarbrand (Warhammer 40K) - Skarbrand Profile Spawn (Image Comics) - Spawn Profile Thor (Marvel) - Thor Profile World War Hulk (Marvel) - Hulk Profile Wonder Woman (DC Comics) - Wonder Woman Profile Zerg and Nicol Bolas (StarCraft and Magic the Gathering) - Zerg Profile (was allied with Kharn and Medivh and still lost) Inconclusive Matches Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) - Ganondorf Profile Percy Jackson (Camp Half Blood) - Percy Jackson Profile Note: The notable techniques contains every item that Kratos had throughout the GoW series. He doesn't have all of them in his current incarnation Other: It should be noted some pilers disagree with Kratos' speed, namely theobserver and Aelfinn Category:Character Profiles Category:God of War Characters Category:FP Award Winners